


Włóż go

by jacksbrokenheart



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuddles, Cute Draco, Cute Harry, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, M/M, Mrs Weasley's Sweather
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5773777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksbrokenheart/pseuds/jacksbrokenheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Napisałam go dłuugo po świetach więc jest teraz, chociaż klimat ma Bożonarodzeniowy.</p></blockquote>





	Włóż go

\- Włóż go.  
\- Nie.  
\- Włóż go!  
-Nie!  
\- Włóż!  
\- Jest za duży!  
\- Bzdury gadasz, pasuje idealnie.  
\- Skąd wiesz jeśli jeszcze go nie włożyłem?  
Harry jęknął zirytowany.  
\- Na Merlina, Draco, to tylko sweter. - pokręcił głową z politowaniem patrząc na swojego narzeczonego, który trzymał w rękach sławny sweter Weasleyów, zrobiony dla niego przez panią Weasley jako podarunek świąteczny. Był szary, przetykany błyszczącymi, srebrnymi nićmi, a na piersi dumnie widniała szmaragdowozielona litera D - jak Draco. Harry doskonale wiedział, że pani Weasley musiała sporo się naszukać żeby znaleźć tę srebrną wełnę i idealnie pasujący z barwami Slytherinu odcień zieleni. Chyba nigdy wcześniej jeszcze aż tak sie nie postarała.  
Ale Draco tak czy siak kręcił nosem, choć Harry znał go tak dobrze, by wiedzieć, że lekki rumieniec na jego bladych policzkach nie był wynikiem złości, a zwykłego zawstydzenia. Draco bowiem nie był przyzwyczajony do nacechowanych czułością i miłością prezentów.  
\- Pani Weasley naprawdę się napracowała - zaczął sugestywnie Harry, zerkając na sweter, a jego narzeczony uśmiechnął się lekko, unosząc tylko jeden kącik ust do góry. Jego spojrzenie natychmiast złagodniało. Nie do uwierzenia był fakt, że on i Molly przypadli sobie do gustu właściwie od chwili gdy tylko Harry przedstawił go Weasleyom, byli w końcu jego rodzina, jako swojego narzeczonego. Podejrzewał, że pani Weasley polubiła Draco nawet bardziej od niego. A ciepło i troskliwość Molly nie mogły nie zmiękczyć trochę tego ślizgońskiego serca.  
Draco westchnął ciężko i przewrócił oczami.  
\- Dobra, niech ci będzie - burknął i szybko wciągnął przez głowę swój świąteczny prezent. Zdaniem Harry'ego wyglądał w nim uroczo, tym bardziej tak fałszywie naburmuszony. Otoczył go ramionami i przyciągnął do siebie. Mężczyzna wtulił się w niego natychmiastowo.  
\- Teraz jesteś już oficjalnie członkiem rodziny.

**Author's Note:**

> Napisałam go dłuugo po świetach więc jest teraz, chociaż klimat ma Bożonarodzeniowy.


End file.
